


You Found Me

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Black Out, Drug Abuse, Gen, Songfic, warnings for addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When Laurel is at her lowest, Sara finds her.Warnings in the tags.





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) as a songfic for the song You Found Me by The Fray.

_Lost and insecure_   
_You found me, you found me_   
_Lying on the floor_   
_Where were you, where were you?_

It had been a shitty evening, a shitty day, a shitty week to be honest. Losing her job had been the last straw for Laurel and she had gone to Verdant with the plan to get blackout drunk and just forget everything. But of course, saint Oliver and Thea, who apparently suddenly had developed morals, had stopped her. 

So now she stumbled into her apartment, feeling far drunker and worse than she should after just a few drinks. Not really able to do anything much, she at least had the presence of mind to still lock the door, but then she couldn't hold on any longer, feeling like the whole world was spinning, her vision going darker and darker, blurrier and blurrier. 

Before she could even think about why that was or do anything more than throw her bag into the corner and attempt to throw her keys into the basket where they belonged, only vaguely aware that she missed and they landed on the floor, she lost her balance completely, stumbling a few more steps, trying to reach the sofa and then collapsing in front of it.

Her body seemed to be made of lead, it was hard to move, and her vision got even more blurry. She tried to blink a few times, feeling like there was someone there, someone approaching her. It was hard to see anything, but then suddenly everything came into focus and she realized that the face she saw looking down at her, concern written all over it, was a familiar one. 

"Sara!"

Even when she knew that this wasn't real, that this couldn't be real, no matter how much it felt like it was, part of her was still incredibly happy to see Sara. To see her alive, here. And her last thought before the darkness completely overtook her was that somehow, at her lowest, Sara had come for her.

She had found her.


End file.
